SUTTA-NIPATA V
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'V. PARAYANAVAGGA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- To the Brahmana(priest) Bavari, living on the banks of the Godhavari, in Assaka's territory, comes another Brahmana and asks for five hundred pieces of money, but not getting them he curses Bavari, saying, 'May your head on the seventh day hence cleave into seven.' A deity comforts Bavari by referring him to Buddha. Then Bavari sends his sixteen disciples to Buddha, and each of thern asks Buddha a question. ---- 5.0. VATTHUGATHA 1. From the beautiful city of the Kosalas (Savatthi) a Brahmana, well versed in the hymns, went to the South (Dakkhinapatha) wishing for nothingness. (982) 2. In Assaka's territory, in the neighbourhood of Alaka, he dwelt on the banks of the Godhavari, (living) on gleanings and fruit. (983) 3. And close by the bank there was a large village, with the income of which he prepared a great sacrifice. (984) 4. Having offered the great sacrifice, he again entered the hermitage. Upon his re-entering, another Brahmana arrived, (985) 5. With swollen feet, trembling, covered with mud, with dust on his head. And he going up to him (i.e. the first Brahmana) demanded five hundred (pieces of money). (986) 6. Bavari, seeing him, bade him be seated, asked him whether he was happy and well, and spoke as follows: (987) 7. 'What gifts I had are all given away by me; pardon me, O Brahmana, I have no five hundred.' (988) 8. 'If you will not give to me who asks, may your head on the seventh clay cleave into seven.' (989) 9. So after the usual ceremonies this impostor made known his fearful (curse). On hearing these his words Bavari became sorrowful. (990) 10. He wasted away taking no food, transfixed by the arrow of grief, but yet his mind delighted in meditation. (991) 11. Seeing Bavari struck with horror and sorrowful, the benevolent deity (of that place) approached him and said as follows: (992) 12. 'He does not know (anything about) the head; he is a hypocrite coveting riches; knowledge of the head and head-splitting is not found in him.' (993) 13. 'If the venerable (deity) knows it, then tell me, when asked, all about the head and head-splitting; let us hear your words.' (994) 14. 'I do not know this; knowledge of it is not found in me; as to the head and head-splitting, this is to be seen by Buddhas (only).' (995) 15. 'Who then, say, in the circumference of the earth knows the head and head-splitting, tell me that, O deity?' (996) 16. 'Formerly went out from Kapilavatthu a ruler of the world, an offspring of the Okkaka king, the Sakya son, the light-giving; (997) 17. 'He is, O Brahmana, the perfectly Enlightened (Sambuddha); perfect in all things, he has attained the power of all knowledge, sees clearly in everything; he has arrived at the destruction of all things, and is liberated in the destruction of the upadhis. (998) 18. 'He is Buddha, he is Bhagava(Lord Buddha) in the world, he, the clearly-seeing, teaches the Dhamma; go you to him and ask, he will explain it to you.' (999) 19. Having heard the word 'Sambuddha,' Bavari rejoiced, his grief became little, and he was filled with great delight. (1000) 20. Bavari glad, rejoicing, and eager asked the deity: 'In what village or in what town or in what province dwells the chief of the world, that going there we may adore the perfectly Enlightened, the first of men?' (1001) 21. 'In Savatthi, the town of the Kosalas, dwells Jina (the Victorious Buddha), of great panna(direct experiential understanding) and excellent wide knowledge, he the Sakya son, unyoked, free from passion, skilled in head-splitting, the bull of men.' (1002) 22. Then (Bavari) addressed his disciples, Brahmanas, perfect in the hymns: 'Come, youths, I will tell (you something), listen to my words: (1003) 23. 'He whose appearance in the world is difficult to be met with often, he is at the present timeborn in the world and widely renowned as Sambuddha (the perfectly Enlightened); go quickly to Savatthi and behold the best of men.' (1004) 24. 'How then can we know, on seeing him, that he is Buddha, O Brahmana? Tell us who do not know him, by what may we recognise him? (1005) 25. 'For in the hymns are to be found the marks of a great man, and thirty-two are disclosed altogether, one by one.' (1006) 26. 'For him on whose limbs these marks of a great man are to be found, there are two ways left, a third does not exist. (1007) 27. 'If he abides in a dwelling, he will subdue this earth without violence (or by) sword, he will rule with justice. (1008) 28. 'And if he departs from his dwelling for the wilderness, he becomes the saint, incomparable Sambuddha, who has removed the veil (from the world). (1009) 29. 'Ask in your mind about my caste and family, my marks, hymns, and my other disciples, the head and head-splitting. (1010) 30. 'If he is Buddha, the clear-sighted, then he will answer by word of mouth the questions you have asked in your mind.' (1011) 31, 32, 33. Having heard Bavari's words his disciples, sixteen Brahmanas, Ajita, Tissametteyya, Punnaka, further Mettagu, Dhotaka and Upasiva, and Nanda, further Hemaka, the two Todeyya and Kappa, and the wise Jatukanni, Bhadravudha and Udaya, and also the Brahmana Posala, and the wise Mogharajan, and the great Isi(Rishi,saint) Pingiya, (1012-1014) 34. All of them, having each their host (of pupils), and being themselves widely renowned throughout the world, thinkers delighting in meditation, wise, scented with the perfume of former (good deeds), (1015) 35. Having saluted Bavari and gone round him towards the right, all with matted hair and bearing hides, departed with their faces turned to the north. (1016) 36. To Patitthana of Alaka first, then to Mahissati, and also to Ujjeni, Gonaddha, Vedisa, Vanasavhaya, (1017) 37. And also to Kosambi, Saketa, and Savatthi, the most excellent of cities, to Setavya, Kapilavatthu, and the city of Kusinara, (1018) 38. And to Pava, the city of wealth, to Vesali, the city of Magadha, to Pasanaka Chetiya (the Rock Temple), the lovely, the charming. (1019) 39. As he who is athirst (longs for) the cold water, as the merchant (longs for) gain, as he who is plagued by heat (longs for) shade, so in haste they ascended the mountain. (1020) 40. And Bhagava(Lord Buddha) at that time attended by the assembly of the Bhikkhus taught the Dhamma to the Bhikkhus, and roared like a lion in the forest. (1021) 41. Ajita beheld Sambuddha as the shining (sun) without (burning) rays, as the moon on the fifteenth, having reached her plenitude. (1022) 42. Then observing his limbs and all the marks in their fulness, standing apart, rejoiced, he asked the questions of his mind:-- (1023) 43. 'Tell me about (my master's) birth, tell me about his clan together with the marks, tell me about his perfection in the hymns, how many (hymns) does the Brahmana recite?' (1024) 44. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'One hundred and twenty years (is his) age, and by family he is a Bavari; three are his marks on the limbs, and in the three Vedas he is perfect. (1025) 45. 'In the marks and in the Itihasa together with Nighandu and Ketubha--he recites five hundred--and in his own Dhamma he has reached perfection.' (1026) 46. Ajita thought: 'Explain fully the marks of Bavari, O you best of men, who cuts off desire; let there be no doubt left for us.' (1027) 47. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'He covers his face with his tongue, he has a circle of hair between the eye-brows, (his) privy member (is) hidden in a sheath, know this, O young man.' (1028) 48. Not hearing him ask anything, but hearing the questions answered, the multitude reflected overjoyed and with joined hands:-- (1029) 49. 'Who, be he a god, or Brahma(Archangel), or Inda(Indra, king of gods/angels), the husband of Suga, asked in his mind those questions, and to whom did that (speech) reply?' (1030) 50. Ajita said: 'The head and head-splitting Bavari asked about; explain that, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , remove our doubt, O Isi(Rishi,saint).' (1031) 51. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'Ignorance is the head, know this; knowledge cleaves the head, together with belief, thoughtfulness, meditation(trance), determination, and strength.' (1032) 52. Then with great joy having composed himself the young man put his hide on one shoulder, fell at (Bhagava(Lord Buddha) 's) feet (and saluted him) with his head, (saying): (1033) 53. 'Bavari, the Brahmana, together with his disciples, O you venerable man, delighted and glad, does homage to your feet, O you clearly-seeing.' (1034) 54. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said: 'Let Bavari, the Brahmana, be glad together with his disciples! Be you also glad, live long, O young man! (1035) 55. 'For Bavari and for you, for all there are all (kinds of) doubt; having got an opportunity, you ask whatever you wish.' (1036) 56. After getting permission from Sambuddha, Ajita sitting there with folded hands asked Tathagata(Buddha) the first question. (1037) The Vatthugathas are ended. ---- 5.1 AJITAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'By what is the world shrouded,'--so said the venerable Ajita,--'by what does it not shine? What call you its pollution, what is its great danger?' (1038) 2. 'With ignorance is the world shrouded, O Ajita,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,'by reason of avarice it does not shine; desire I call its pollution, pain is its great danger.' (1039) 3. 'The streams of desire flow in every direction,'--so said the venerable Ajita;--'what dams the streams, say what restrains the streams, by what may the streams be shut off?' (1040) 4. 'Whatever streams there are in the world, O Ajita,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,focussed meditation(sati) is their dam, focussed attention(sati) I call the restraint of the streams, by panna(direct experiential understanding) they are shut off.' (1041) 5. 'By panna(direct experiential understanding) and by mindful meditation(sati),'--so said the venerable Ajita,--'mind & body awareness, O venerable man,--asked about this by me, declare by what is this stopped? ' (1042) 6. Buddha: 'This question which you have asked, O Ajita, that I will explain to you; (I will explain to you) by what mind & body awareness are totally stopped; by the cessation of consciousness this is stopped here.' (1043) 7. Ajita: 'Those who have examined (all) Dhammas (truths), and those who are disciples, (and those who are) common men here,--when you are asked about their mode of life, declare it unto me, you who are wise, O venerable man.' (1044) 8. Buddha: 'Let the Bhikkhu(Monk) not crave for sensual pleasures, let him be calm in mind, let him wander about skilful in all beneficial Dhammas, and mindfully meditate.' (1045) Ajitamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.2 TISSAMETTEYYAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'Who is contented in the world,'--so said the venerable Tissametteyya,--'who is without commotions? Who after knowing both ends does not stick in the middle, as far as his understanding is concerned? Whom do you call a great man? Who has overcome desire in this world?' (1046) 2. 'The Bhikkhu(Monk) who abstains from sensual pleasures & maintains holy celibacy, O Metteyya,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'who is free from desire, always mindful(in meditation), happy by reflection, he is without commotions(1047) . He after knowing both ends does not stick in the middle, as far as his understanding is concerned; him I call a great man; he has overcame desire in this world.' (1048) Tissametteyyamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.3 PUNNAKAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'To him who is without desire, who has seen the root (of sin),'--so said the venerable Punnaka,--'I have come supplicatingly with a question: on account of what did the Isis and men, Khattiyas and Brahmanas, offer sacrifices to the gods abundantly in this world? (about this) I ask you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , tell me this.' (1049) 2. 'All these Isis and men, Khattiyas and Brahmanas, O Punnaka,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'who offered sacrifices to the gods abundantly in this world, offered sacrifices, O Punnaka, after reaching old age, wishing for their present condition.' (1050) 3. 'All these Isis(saints) and men, Khattiyas(warriors) and Brahmanas,'--so said the venerable Punnaka,--'who offered sacrifices to the gods abundantly in this world, did they, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , indefatigable in the way of offering, cross over both rebirth and old age, O venerable man? I ask you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , tell me this.' (1051) 4. 'They wished for, praised, desired, abandoned (sensual pleasures), O Punnaka,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'they desired sensual pleasures on account of what they reached by them; they, devoted to offering, dyed with the passions of existence, did not cross over rebirth and old age, so I say.' (1052) 5. 'If they, devoted to offering,'--so said the venerable Punnaka,--'did not by offering cross over rebirth and old age, O venerable man, who then in the world of gods and men crossed over rebirth and old age, O venerable man, I ask you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , tell me this?' (1053) 6. 'Having considered everything in the world, O Punnaka,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'he who is not defeated anywhere in the world, who is calm without the smoke of passions, free from woe, free from desire, he crossed over rebirth and old age, so I say.' (1054) Punnakamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.4 METTAGUMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'I ask you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , tell me this,'--so said the venerable Mettagu,--'I consider you accomplished and of a cultivated mind, why are these (creatures), whatsoever they are of many kinds in the world, always subject to pain? (1055) 2. 'You may well ask me concerning the origin of pain, O Mettagu,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,-- 'I will explain that to you in the way I myself know it: originating in the upadhis pains arise, whatsoever they are, of many kinds in the world. (1056) 3. 'He who being ignorant creates upadhi, that fool again undergoes pain; therefore let not the wise man create upadhi, considering (that this is) the rebirth and origin of pain.' (1057) 4. Mettagu: 'What we have asked you you have explained to us; another (question) I ask you, answer that, pray: How do the wise cross the stream, rebirth and old age, and sorrow and lamentation? Explain that thoroughly to me, O Muni(saint), for this thing (dhamma) is well known to you.' (1058) 5. 'I will explain the Dhamma to you, O Mettagu,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'if a man in the visible world, without any traditional instruction, has understood it, and wanders about thoughtful, he may overcome desire in the world.' (1059) 6. Mettagu: 'And I take a delight in that, in the most excellent Dhamma, O great Isi(Rishi,saint), which if a man has understood, and he wanders about thoughtful, he may overcome desire in the world.' (1060) 7. 'Whatsoever you know, O Mettagu,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'(of what is) above, below, across, and in the middle, taking no delight and no rest in these things, let your mind not dwell on existence. (1061) 8. 'Living so, thoughtful, strenuous, let the Bhikkhu(Monk) wandering about, after abandoning selfishness, rebirth, and old age, and sorrow, and lamentation, being a wise man, leave pain in this world.' (1062) 9. Mettagu: 'I delight in these words of the great Isi(Rishi,saint); well expounded, O Gotama(Buddha), is (by you) freedom from upadhi (i.e. Nibbana). Bhagava(Lord Buddha) in truth has left pain, for this Dhamma is well known to you. (1063) 10. 'And those also will certainly leave pain whom you, O Muni(saint), constantly may admonish; therefore I bow down to you, having come hither, O chief (naga), may Bhagava(Lord Buddha) also admonish me constantly.' (1064) 11. Buddha: 'The Brahmana whom I may acknowledge as accomplished, possessing nothing, not cleaving to the world of lust, he surely has crossed this stream, and he has crossed over to the other shore, free from harshness (akhila), (and) free from doubt. (1065) 12. 'And he is a wise and accomplished man in this world; having abandoned this cleaving to reiterated existence(rebirths) he is without desire, free from woe, free from longing, he has crossed over rebirth and old age, so I say.' (1066) Mettagumanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.5 DHOTAKAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'I ask you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , tell me this,'--so said the venerable Dhotaka,--'I long for your teaching, O great Isi(Rishi,saint); Having listened to your discourse, let the disciple learn his own nibbana(nirvana, salvation, immortality).' (1067) 2. 'Exert yourself then, O Dhotaka,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'being wise and thoughtful in this world, let one, having listened to my teaching, disciple learn his own nibbana(nirvana).' (1068) 3. Dhotaka: 'I see in the world of gods and men a Brahmana wandering about, possessing nothing; therefore I bow down to you, O you all-seeing one, free me, O Sakka(Shakyamuni, Buddha), from doubts.' (1069) 4. Buddha: 'I shall not go to free any one in the world who is doubtful, O Dhotaka; when you have learned the best Dhamma, then you shall cross this stream.' (1070) 5. Dhotaka: 'Teach (me), O Brahmana, having compassion (on me), the Dhamma of seclusion (i.e. Nibbana), that I may understand (it and) that I, without falling into many shapes like the air, may wander calm and independent in this world.' (?) (1071) 6. 'I will explain to you peace, O Dhotaka,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ;--'if a man in the visible world, without any traditional instruction, has understood it, and wanders about thoughtful, he may overcome desire in the world.' (1072) 7. Dhotaka: 'And I take delight in that, the highest peace, O great Isi(Rishi,saint), which if a man has understood, and he wanders about thoughtful, he may overcome desire in the world.' (1073) 8. 'Whatsoever you know, O Dhotaka,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'(of what is) above, below, across, and in the middle, knowing this to be a tie in the world, you must not desire for reiterated existence (rebirths).' (1074) Dhotakamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.6 UPASIVAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'Alone, O Sakka(Shakyamuni, Buddha); and without assistance I shall not be able to cross the great stream,'--so said the venerable Upasiva;--'tell me an object, O you all-seeing one, by means of which one may cross this stream.' (1075) 2. 'Having in view nothingness, being thoughtful, O Upasiva,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'by the reflection of nothing existing shall you cross the stream; having abandoned sensual pleasures, being loath of doubts, you shall regard the extinction of craving (i.e. Nibbana), both day and night.' (1076) 3. Upasiva: 'He whose passion for all sensual pleasures has departed, having resorted to nothingness, after leaving everything else, and being delivered in the highest deliverance by knowledge, will he remain there without proceeding further?' (1077) 4. 'He whose passion for all sensual pleasures has departed, O Upasiva,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'having resorted to nothingness after leaving everything else, and being delivered in the highest deliverance by knowledge, he will remain there without proceeding further.' (1078) 5. Upasiva: 'If he remains there without proceeding further for a multitude of years, O you all-seeing one, (and if) he becomes there tranquil and delivered, will there be consciousness for such a one?' (1079) 6. 'As a flame blown about by the violence of the wind, O Upasiva,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'goes out, cannot be reckoned (as existing), even so a Muni(saint), delivered from name and body, disappears, and cannot be reckoned (as existing).' (1080) 7. Upasiva: 'Has he (only) disappeared, or does he not exist (any longer), or is he for ever free from sickness? Explain that thoroughly to me, O Muni(saint), for this Dhamma is well known to you.' (1081) 8. 'For him who has disappeared there is no form, O Upasiva,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'that by which they say he is, exists for him no longer, when all things (dhamma) have been cut off, all (kinds of) dispute are also cut off.' (1082) Upasivamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.7 NANDAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'There are Munis(saints) in the world,'--so said the venerable Nanda,--'so people say. How is this (understood) by you? Do they call him a Muni who is possessed of knowledge or him who is possessed of life?' (1083) 2. Buddha: 'Not because of (any philosophical) view, nor of tradition, nor of knowledge, O Nanda, do the expert call (any one) a Muni(saint); (but) such as wander free from woe, free from desire, after having secluded themselves, those I call Munis.' (1084) 3. 'All these Samanas(monks) and Brahmanas(priests),'--so said the venerable Nanda,--'say that purity comes from (philosophical) views, and from tradition, and from virtue and (holy) works, and in many (other) ways. Did they, in the way in which they lived in the world, cross over rebirth and old age, O venerable man? I ask you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , tell me this.' (1085) 4. 'All these Samanas and Brahmanas, O Nanda,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'say that purity comes from (philosophical) views, and from tradition, and from virtue and (holy) works, and in many (other) ways; still they did not, in the way in which they lived in the world, cross over rebirth and old age, so I say.' (1086) 5. 'All these Samanas and Brahmanas,'--so said the venerable Nanda,--'say that purity comes from (philosophical) views, and from tradition, and from virtue and (holy) works, and in many (other) ways; if you, O Muni(saint), say that such have not crossed the stream, who then in the world of gods and men crossed over rebirth and old age, O venerable man? I ask you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , tell me this.' (1087) 6. 'I do not say that all Samanas and Brahmanas, O Nanda,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'are shrouded by rebirth and old age; those who, after leaving in this world what has been seen or heard or thought, and all virtue and (holy) works, after leaving everything of various kinds, after penetrating desire, are free from passion, such indeed I call men that have crossed the stream.' (1088) 7. Nanda: 'I delight in these words of the great Isi(Rishi,saint); well expounded (by you), O Gotama(Buddha), is freedom from upadhi (i.e. Nibbana); those who, after leaving in this world what has been seen or heard or thought, and all virtue and (holy) works, after leaving everything of various kinds, after penetrating desire, are free from passion, such I call men that have crossed the stream.' (1089) Nandamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.8 HEMAKAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'Those who before in another world,'--so said the venerable Hemaka,--'explained to me the doctrine of Gotama(Buddha), saying, "So it was, so it will be," all that (was only) oral tradition, all that (was only) something that increased (my) doubts. (1090) 2. 'I took no pleasure in that, but tell you me the Dhamma that destroys desire, O Muni(saint), which if a man has understood, and he wanders about thoughtful, he may cross desire in the world.' (1091) 3. Buddha: 'In this world (much) has been seen, heard, and thought; the destruction of passion and of wish for the dear objects that have been perceived, O Hemaka, is the imperishable state of Nibbana(nirvana,salvation,immortality). (1092) 4. 'Those who, having understood this, are thoughtful, calm, because they have seen the Dhamma, tranquil and divine, such have crossed desire in this world.' (1093) Hemakamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.9 TODEYYAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'He in whom there live no lusts,'--so said the venerable Todeyya,--'to whom there is no desire, and who has overcome doubt, what sort of deliverance is there for him?' (1094) 2. 'He in whom there live no lusts, O Todeyya,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'to whom there is no desire, and who has overcome doubt, for him there is no other deliverance.' (1095) 3. Todeyya: 'Is he without breathing or is he breathing, is he possessed of panna(direct experiential understanding) or is he forming himself an understanding? Explain this to me, O you all-seeing one, that I may know a Muni(saint), O Sakka(Shakyamuni, Buddha).' (1096) 4. Buddha: 'He is without breathing, he is not breathing, he is possessed of panna(direct experiential understanding), and he is not forming himself an understanding; know, O Todeyya, that such is the Muni(saint), not possessing anything, not cleaving to lust and existence.' (1097) Todeyyamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.10 KAPPAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'For those who stand in the middle of the water,'--so said the venerable Kappa,--'in the formidable stream that has set in, for those who are overcome by decay and death, tell me of an island, O venerable man, and tell you me of an island that this (pain) may not again come on.' (1098) 2. 'For those who stand in the middle of the water, O Kappa,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'in the formidable stream that has set in, for those overcome by decay and death, I will tell you of an island, O Kappa.' (1099) 3. 'This matchless island, possessing nothing (and) grasping after nothing, I call Nibbana(nirvana,salvation,immortality), the destruction of decay and death. (1100) 4. 'Those who, having understood this, are thoughtful (and) calm, because they have seen the Dhamma, do not fall into the power of Mara(deathlord), and are not the companions of Mara.' (1101) Kappamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.11 JATUKANNIMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'Having heard of a Great One free from lust,'--so said the venerable Jatukannin,--'who has crossed the stream, I have come to ask him who is free from lust; tell me the seat of peace, O you with the born eye (of wisdom), tell me this truly, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) . (1102) 2. 'For Bhagava(Lord Buddha) wanders about after having conquered lust as the hot sun (conquers) the earth by its heat; tell the Dhamma to me who has (only) little understanding, O you of great panna(direct experiential understanding), that I may ascertain how to leave rebirth and decay.' (1103) 3. 'Subdue your greediness for sensual pleasures, O Jatukannin,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'having considered the forsaking of the world as happiness, let there not be anything either grasped after or rejected by you. (1104) 4. 'What is before you, lay that aside; let there be nothing behind you; if you will not grasp after what is in the middle, you will wander calm. (1105) 5. 'For him whose greediness for name and form is wholly gone, O Brahmana, for him there are no passions by which he might fall into the power of death.' (1106) Jatukannimanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.12 BHADRAVUDHAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'I entreat the wise (Buddha), the houseless, who cuts off desire,'--so (said) the venerable Bhadravudha,--'who is free from commotion, forsakes joy, has crossed the stream, is liberated, and who leaves time behind; having heard the chief's (word), they will go away from here. (1107) 2. 'Different people have come together from the provinces, longing (to hear) your speech, O Great One; do you expound it thoroughly to them, for this Dhamma is well known to you.' (1108) 3. 'Let one wholly subdue the desire of grasping (after everything), O Bhadravudha,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'above, below, across, and in the middle; for whatever they grasp after in the world, just by that Mara(deathlord, devil) follows the man. (1109) 4. 'Therefore, knowing this, let not the thoughtful Bhikkhu(Monk) grasp after anything in all the world, considering as creatures of desire this generation, sticking fast in the realm of death.' (1110) Bhadravudhamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.13 UDAYAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'To Buddha who is sitting meditating, free from pollution,'--so said the venerable Udaya,--'having performed his duty, who is without passion, accomplished in all things (dhamma), I have come with a question; tell me the deliverance by knowledge, the splitting up of ignorance.' (1111) 2. '(It consists in) leaving lust and desire, O Udaya,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'and both (kinds of) grief, and driving away sloth, and warding off misbehaviour. (1112) 3. 'The deliverance by knowledge which is purified by equanimity and thoughtfulness and preceded by reasoning on Dhamma I will tell you, the splitting up of ignorance.' (1113) 4. Udaya: 'What is the bond of the world, what is its practice? By the leaving of what is Nibbana(nirvana,salvation,immortality) said to be?' (1114) 5. Buddha: 'The world is bound by pleasure, reasoning is its practice; by the leaving of desire Nibbana is said to be.' (1115) 6. Udaya: 'How does consciousness cease in him that wanders thoughtful? Having come to ask you, let us hear your words.' (1116) 7. Buddha: 'For him who both inwardly and outwardly does not delight in sensation, for him who thus wanders thoughtful, consciousness ceases.' (1117) Udayamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.14 POSALAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'He who shows the past (births, &c.),'--so said the venerable Posala,--'who is without desire and has cut off doubt, to him who is accomplished in all things (dhamma), I have come supplicatingly with a question. (1118) 2. 'O Sakka(Shakyamuni, Buddha), I ask about his knowledge who is aware of past shapes, who casts off every corporeal form, and who sees that there exists nothing either internally or externally; how can such a one be led (by anybody)? (1119) 3. 'Tathagata(Buddha), knowing all the faces of consciousness, O Posala,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'knows (also) him who stands delivered, devoted to that (object). (1120) 4. 'Having understood that the bonds of pleasure do not originate in nothingness (?), he sees clearly in this (matter), this (is) the knowledge of a perfect, accomplished Brahmana.' (1121) Posalamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.15 MOGHARAJAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'Twice have I asked Sakka(Shakyamuni, Buddha),'--so said the venerable Mogharajan,--'but the clearly-seeing has not explained it to me; if the divine Isi(Rishi,saint) is asked for the third time, he will explain it, so I have heard. (1122) 2. 'There is this world, the other world, Brahma's(Archangel's) world together with the world of the gods; I do not know your view, the famous Gotama's (Buddha's) (view). (1123) 3. 'To this man who sees what is good I have come supplicatingly with a question: How is any one to look upon the world that the king of death may not see him?' (1124) 4. 'Look upon the world as void, O Mogharajan, being always thoughtful; having destroyed the view of oneself (as really existing), so one may overcome death; the king of death will not see him who thus regards the world.' (1125) Mogharajamanavapuccha is ended. ---- 5.16 PINGIYAMANAVAPUCCHA 1. 'I am old, feeble, colourless,'--so said the venerable Pingiya,--'my eyes are not clear, my hearing is not good; lest I should perish a fool on the way, tell me the Dhamma, that I may know how to leave rebirth and decay in this world.' (1126) 2. 'Seeing others afflicted by the body, O Pingiya,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'(seeing) heedless people suffer in their bodies;--therefore, O Pingiya, shall you be heedful, and leave the body behind, that you may never come to exist again.' (1127) 3. Pingiya: 'Four regions, four intermediate regions, above and below, these are the ten regions; there is nothing which has not been seen, heard, or thought by you, and (is there) anything in the world not understood (by you)? Tell (me) the Dhamma, that I may know how to leave rebirth and decay in this world' (1128) 4. 'Seeing men seized with desire, O Pingiya,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'tormented and overcome by decay,--therefore you, O Pingiya, shall be heedful, and leave desire behind, that you may never come to exist again.' (1129) Pingiyamanavapuccha is ended. ---- Parayanatthutigatha This said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , living in Magadha at Pasanaka Chetiya (the Rock Temple). Sought by sixteen Brahmanas, the followers (of Bavari, and) questioned by each of them in turn, he responded to the questions. If a man, having understood the meaning and tenor of each question, lives according to the Dhamma, then he will go to the further shore of decay and death, for these Dhammas lead to the further shore, and therefore this order of Dhamma was called 'the way to the other shore.' 1, 2. Ajita, Tissametteyya, Punnaka and Mettagu, Dhotaka and Upasiva, Nanda and Hemaka, the two Todeyya and Kappa, and the wise Jatukannin, Bhadravudha and Udaya, and also the Brahmana Posala, and the wise Mogharajan, and Pingiya the great Isi(Rishi,saint), (1130, 1131) 3. These went up to Buddha, the Isi(Rishi,saint) of exemplary conduct; asking subtle questions they went up to the supreme Buddha. (1132) 4. Buddha, being asked, responded to their questions truly, and in responding to the questions the Muni(saint) delighted the Brahmanas.(1133) 5. They, having been delighted by the clearly-seeing Buddha, the kinsman of the Adicchas, devoted themselves to a holy celibate life near the man of excellent panna(direct experiential understanding). (1134) 6. He who lived according to what had been taught by Buddha (in answer) to each single question, went from this shore to the other shore. (1135) 7. From this shore he went to the other shore entering upon the most excellent way; this way is to lead to the other shore, therefore it is called 'the way to the other shore.' (1136) ---- Parayananugitigatha 8. 'I will proclaim accordingly the way to the further shore,'--so said the venerable Pingiya;--'as he saw it, so he told it; the spotless, the very wise, the passionless, the desireless lord, for what reason should he speak falsely? (1137) 9. 'Well! I will praise the beautiful voice of (Buddha), who is without stain and folly, and who has left behind arrogance and hypocrisy. (1138) 10. 'The darkness-dispelling Buddha, the all-seeing, who thoroughly understands the world, has overcome all existences, is free from passion, has left behind all pain, is rightly called (Buddha), he, O Brahmana, has come to me. (1139) 11. 'As the bird, having left the bush, takes up his abode in the fruitful forest, even so I, having left men of narrow views, have reached the great sea, like the hamsa. (1140) 12. 'Those who before in another world explained the doctrine of Gotama(Buddha), saying, "So it was, so it will be," all that was only oral tradition, all that was only something that increased my doubts. (1141) 13. 'There is only one abiding dispelling darkness, that is the high-born, the luminous, Gotama(Buddha) of great panna(direct experiential understanding), Gotama(Buddha) of great wisdom, (1142) 14. 'Who taught me the Dhamma, the instantaneous, the immediate, the destruction of desire, freedom from distress, whose likeness is nowhere.' (1143) 15. Bavari: 'Can you stay away from him even for a moment, O Pingiya, from Gotama(Buddha) of great panna(direct experiential understanding), from Gotama(Buddha) of great wisdom, (1144) 16. 'Who taught you the Dhamma, the instantaneous, the immediate, the destruction of desire, freedom from distress, whose likeness is nowhere?' (1145) 17. Pingiya: 'I do not stay away from him even for a moment, O Brahmana, from Gotama(Buddha) of great panna(direct experiential understanding), from Gotama(Buddha) of great wisdom, (1146) 18. 'Who taught me the Dhamma, the instantaneous, the immediate, the destruction of desire, freedom from distress, whose likeness is nowhere. (1147) 19. 'I see him in my mind and with my eye, vigilant, O Brahmana, night and day; worshipping I spend the night, therefore I think I do not stay away from him. (1148) 20. 'Belief and joy, mind and thought incline me towards the doctrine of Gotama(Buddha); whichever way the very wise man goes, the very same I am inclined to. (?) (1149) 21. 'Therefore, as I am worn out and feeble, my body does not go there, but in my thoughts I always go there, for my mind, O Brahmana, is joined to him. (1150) 22. 'Lying in the mud (of lusts) wriggling, I jumped from island to island; then I saw the perfectly Enlightened, who has crossed the stream, and is free from passion.' (1151) 23. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'As Vakkali was delivered by faith, (as well as) Bhadravudha and Alavi-Gotama, so you shall let faith deliver you, and you shall go, O Pingiya, to the further shore of the realm of death.' (1152) 24. Pingiya: 'I am highly pleased at hearing the Muni's words; Sambuddha has removed the veil, he is free from harshness, and wise. (1153) 25. 'Having penetrated (all things) concerning the gods, he knows everything of every description; the Master will put an end to all questions of the doubtful that (will) admit (him). (1154) 26. 'To the insuperable, the unchangeable (Nibbana,Nirvana,Immortality), whose likeness is nowhere, I shall certainly go; in this (Nibbana) there will be no doubt (left) for me, so know (me to be) of a dispossessed mind.' (1155) Parayanavagga is ended. Suttanipata is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org